This project is aimed at developing a prototype 4.7 tesla cryogen-free high resolution Fourier Transform Mass Spectrometer magnet with an active-shield feature. By using closed cycle refrigeration, system operating cost and the operating complexity will be reduced significantly. The proposed magnet system will be ideal for bio-laboratories to perform spectrum analysis where and when access to liquid cryogens is limited, or where the laboratory space is limited. The Phase I research objective are to demonstrate the feasibility of building a full scale prototype FTMS cryogen-free magnet. To achieve the objectives, Cryomagnetics proposes a technical approach consisting of testing the stability of model coil under persistent mode operation in a cryogen-free environment and integrating it with quench protection circuits to test the complete model. A full scale engineering design of the prototype 4.7T high resolution FTMS magnet will be developed which will be the starting point for Phase II program fabrication of the prototype 4.7T magnets. The new technologies developed in Phase I and II will generate great commercial impact by reducing FTMS system operating cost and increasing flexibility. The successful completion of Phase II of this project will make high mobility; high resolution FTMS magnets available in the market. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The increased sensitivity, spectral resolution mobility and reduced the operating cost which the proposed FTMS magnet offer will yield more detailed biological information in a non-invasive manner. The successful completion of this project will help American companies to compete in this fast-growing, $2 billion/annual worldwide market.